


Blinded Part Two

by jeaniusbell



Series: Blinded [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay wedding isn't offensive right?, M/M, Marriage, Vows, gay wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are getting married. Niall's no longer blind. Life's great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded Part Two

After three years, since Harry proposed, they were finally marrying. Harry was ecstatic; last month, he graduated Law school. Yes, he decided not to quit Law. Niall made sure he did not waste that entire year on quitting, and Harry did his best to stay in Law school – obviously, it worked. Niall on the other hand, was studying music – to become a music teacher, and he graduated last year, in basic teaching. Niall loved being able to see, because he could see life in vivid colours again – well of course, with the help of his glasses. Niall admits that he misses being blind, because life felt like a mystery.

 

Niall remembers the first time he saw Louis, and he questioned, quickly, why Harry didn’t try going after his former roommate. Louis was hot, and Niall wasn’t afraid to state it, but of course, his eyes were always on Harry. Plus, Louis was happy with his, now, wife Eleanor. Niall remembers when he was blind, Louis coming to his and Harry’s shared flat, crying. Apparently, Louis and Eleanor’s relationship was rocky for the first two years, because everything ended in jealousy. Whether it is exes, or just hot females/males flirting with the other. Niall was glad to hear, that in their third year together; they were running smoother finally. After four years together, Eleanor proposed, actually, it was by accident. She rather blurted it, and Louis agreed. But of course, Louis needed his dignity, and bought the ring.

 

Back to today, Niall stood in his separate room – from Harry of course – waiting for his wedding to start. Greg, Bobby, and an eight and a half year old Theo, were standing in the room with Niall.

 

“Bro,” Niall said, “did you get nervous on your wedding day…like _badly_?” Niall asked, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Niall saw Greg move forward, towards Niall, and put his hand on his little brother’s shoulder.

“Niall,” Greg laughed, “ _Every man_ gets nervous marrying the one they love.” Niall could see Greg shake his head, while he felt Greg’s hand pat his shoulder twice.

“I know…but… _it’s weird_. Marriage sometimes… _frightens_ me.” Niall murmured.

“Is it the idea of _possibly_ getting divorced?” Bobby, Niall’s dad, asks.

“Yes dad, I don’t want to get a divorce. I don’t want that type of marriage. _I want the one where you grow old_ , grey, and whatever, and love each other unconditionally.” Niall mutters, still staring at his reflection.

 

Bobby sighs at his son, mostly because he sees how Niall and Harry look at each other – and have since before they even started dating. He knows how much love they have for each other, and that it’s something hard to break.

 

“Niall, I told you, that you would meet the love of your life. And you did, and he’ll be out there, with you, at the altar, waiting to say ‘ _I do_ ’ and kiss you.” Bobby said, before pulling his youngest into a tight hug. Bobby was afraid to admit it, but even though Niall didn’t live with him, it felt like he was letting him go.

 

“I love you dad,” Niall murmured, hugging his dad, just as tight as his dad was hugging him, back. “And I know you miss me, but you knew it was coming.” Niall smiled into his father’s shoulder.

 

“Aww, Niall, I’ll miss you. I missed you when you were young, and were off to school, for those few hours. I missed you when you were a teenager. I missed you when you were a young adult. And I’ll miss you even more as an adult. But, I’m glad you’ve got a handsome lad to be there for you.” Bobby smiled happily, also in his son’s neck, and some tears rolled down his face.

“I love you so much dad,” Niall said kissing his father’s cheek, “And I promise, Harry and I will make visits, or fly you to us.” Niall mutters.

“Oh, I know you will, you’re not one to break promises.” Bobby said.

“I love you…” Niall said, starting to tear up like his father.

 

“Okay,” Greg muttered, before he joined the hug.

 

Niall was proud; he had an amazing family. He had his dad, his older brother, his, current, only nephew, his sister-in-law, and of course his mother and her husband. Not only that; he had his future husband, and future in-laws. He had amazing friends, Louis – _even though sometimes he annoyed Niall_ , Liam – _whom he met in high school, when he would perform at a club Niall attended_ , Zayn – _who Niall met a few years ago, when he joined Music, because Zayn majored in English and Art_. He also had Eleanor, Perrie, Danielle – _even if she and Liam were broken up_ , and sometimes Sophia – who was Liam’s current fiancée. He even had four other mates, even if they were famous, but not super famous. The band, _5 Seconds of Summer_ , was one of Niall’s favourite, especially when he was blind. He met the four, actually, a month after he met Harry. Obviously, they weren’t famous then, only known to those on YouTube.

 

Just then, when thinking about the mates, the band walked in. The four were close to Niall, and Harry, but Niall was closest to Luke, while Harry was probably closest to Michael. Harry wouldn’t admit it, but the only reason he wasn’t close to Ashton, is because once, he flirted with his older sister, Gemma.

 

“ _Niall_!” Luke yelled, and hearing that, Niall broke free of his family hug, to look at the four mates in black and dark grey suits.

“ _Lukey_!” Niall yelled, running to one of his mates.

“ _Hey_!” The other three voices chorused.

“Hey mates,” Niall chirped, wiping tears from his previous hug.

“I’m _so_ glad you’re getting married!” Ashton said, giggling – as he usually did.

“Yeah, we were _waiting_ for the invitation _for_ _six years_.” Calum joked.

“ _So_ , _Niall_ ,” Luke said, “Are you _nervous_?”

“Of course…” Niall muttered, “But hey, we have to be, don’t we?” Niall said, sneaking in a quick wink at his brother.

“Well, yeah, but he loves you, and you love him.” Luke says, with the other boys nodding along in agreement.

“Yeah, I know.” Niall said.

 

“ _Niall_ ,” Maura’s head poked in, “Aww, you _always_ look _so handsome_ in suits.” Niall didn’t need to look, to know his mum was crying, because in her voice, it was clear she was crying.

“Hey mum,” Niall said, walking to give him mum a hug. “Haven’t seen you…in like _an hour_.” Niall joked, as he mum just cried – happily – into his shoulder. Niall didn’t care that all he had was tear stains from his parents, because they should be crying.

“My baby is leaving me.” Maura cried-laughed. “ _Just like my other baby_.” Maura said, whacking Greg – who was only a few feet from the two, in a joking way.

“ _Ouch_ mum,” Greg commented, “ _that hurt_.” Greg was laughing, just as Niall usually would be – if he wasn’t as nervous as he was right now.

“I’m _joking_ baby, come join the hug.” Maura said, wrapping her, shorter, arms around her two boys. With Bobby joining in the hug. “ _You know boys_ ,” Maura murmured, “Your dad was _just as handsome_ as you two are on your wedding days.”

*

After a half hour, of constant crying and wiping the tears, Niall finally head the knock – not from family members coming to congratulate him beforehand, but mentioning it was time.

 

Niall and Harry had a hard time choosing who would be the ‘female’ and who would be the ‘male,’ because one needed the ‘bridesmaids’ and the ‘groomsmen’ – in the end, Niall was the female.

 

For Harry’s party of groomsmen, and the best man, had included Louis, obviously as his best man, Michael, Zayn – even if he was Niall’s best mate, but he wanted to be a part of the wedding, and Denise – who Harry was actually close to.

For Niall’s party of ‘bridesmaids’, and the maid of honour, had included Danielle, as his maid of honour – even if Louis whined that it wasn’t Eleanor, and obviously Perrie, Eleanor and his brother – who protested that he was very much male, and that he should be Niall’s ‘maid of honour’ instead.

 

Niall of course, choose his nephew as the ring bearer. Since no one in their families had a little girl, Harry is borrowing Lux, one of the girl’s he babysat for money during University. She wasn’t much older than Theo was, actually no, she was two years older.

 

Niall felt nervous, waiting for Harry and his parents – his biological father, instead of his stepfather – and his mum. Harry was nervous, and when he’s nervous, he tends to get clumsy – as Niall witnessed, a lot. With that being mentioned, his parents made sure Harry didn’t treat, and had, basically death grips, on his arm.

As soon as a tune, similar to _‘Here Comes The Bride’_ played, Niall saw the party walk down.

 

First was the best man, Louis, and Danielle. It looked awkward, but Niall didn’t care about how they looked awkward – because he just wanted to be in front of Harry, saying I do. Second were Greg and Denise, since he was Niall’s ‘maid of honour,’ Niall made sure he came in after Louis and Danielle. Michael and Eleanor came in next, just like Louis and Danielle–they looked awkward. Finally, Zayn and Perrie walked in, and of course, they were happy to be walking together.

 

Once everyone stood up, Niall knew it was his time to walk down, of course, that was after Theo and Lux. Niall was happy that he was getting married, but he was nervous, but having his parents beside him relaxed him. Maura was still crying, of course, still happy tears. While Bobby was trying not to cry, and just hold onto his son, like it was the last time he’d see him. Niall saw Harry, and he was looking at the ground, but slowly, he saw Harry looking up.

All Niall knew, was that it reminded him of the day Niall could see everything again. When Niall was running to Harry, and Harry finally looked up.

 

_Harry’s ears perked, happily, and Niall could see it, legitimately see it. Niall was glad he took the chance at surgery, since it might’ve not worked, but it did. He could see Harry, the curls, the green eyes – currently hidden, because Niall was too far to see them. Niall yelled out, “Harry!” repeatedly, and Harry was looking at Niall, with his arms open._

 

All Niall knew, was somewhere in the memory, he made it to the altar, with his mum kissing his cheek, and his dad giving him a hug, and a fake glare at Harry, they were heading to their chairs.

 

Niall’s heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and he could feel his palms begin to sweat. This is it, Niall thought, I’m getting married. Niall was standing in front of Harry, with Harry’s dimples showing. Niall couldn’t help but smile happily, because even when he was blind, he loved Harry’s dimples.

 

 **“We are gathered here today to join Niall Horan and Harry Styles in holy matrimony,”** the priest began, as the two men stared at each other. As the priest mentions stuff, from the bible in his hands, the two men continue staring at each other – as if they’re the only ones there.

 **“Now, I assume Mr. Horan, and Mr. Styles have vows?”** The priest said, looking between the two men, who just nodded. **“Please read your vows, Mr. Horan.”**

Niall nodded, cleared his throat and began: **“Harry, I love you, _more than I could imagine_. You were there for me, from that minute you ran into me, _in that prissy mood about your roommate Louis_ ,”** Niall could hear Louis scoffed quietly, **“to the moment you proposed after my surgery. I remember every moment between us – _and I don’t plan on mentioning all of them_ , which of course is a total _one thousand two hundred and thirty nine_. I remember when we met though, when we casually talked, _and because I was blind then_ , I asked to touch you face,”** Niall heard laughs and giggles from the crowd, and Harry smirked, **“of course you accepted, _and it was weird – mostly for those pedestrians_. But, I guess, that’s when I started my journey with you. And I love you for that, and for everything you give me.”**

 **“Harry?”** The priest, and Harry did the same as Niall, and cleared his throat.

 **“I’m shortening this Niall, because I’ve waited my whole life to marry someone I’m in love with. I love you, oh so much. I loved you the day I met – _like love at first sight_. I continue to fall in love. And seriously, I just want to marry you and continue loving you for the rest of our lives. Until we’re old, wrinkly, and the whole thing. In summary, I love you, to the moon and back.”** Harry was breathless, as he tried saying that as fast as he can, but noticed it sounded stupid.

 _“I love you too.”_ Niall mouthed, Harry just smiled before puckering his lips – as if he would kiss him, but he can’t yet.

 **“Do _you_ _Niall Horan_ take _Harry Styles_ to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you apart?”** The priest asked Niall, and of course, Niall being a little too carefree, yelled: **“Hell yeah, _I mean, oops_ , I do.”** Niall knew it was just him becoming too excited, for him to tell _‘hell yeah’_ before saying _‘I do’_. The priest didn’t even have to ask for the rings, because Theo brought his uncle and –soon to be– uncle their rings. Niall slipped his ring for Harry, on Harry’s left hand. Niall made sure it was made for him, adding touches to it – adding the colour blue, same as his eyes, to the ring for a reminder.

 **“Do _you Harry Styles_ take _Niall Horan_ to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you apart?”** The priest asked Harry. Harry said, **“I do.”** Same as Niall, Harry got the ring from his –soon to be– nephew, and slipped it onto his Niall’s ring finger. Harry, like Niall, had it made for him. Harry, again like Niall, added the colour green to the ring, symbolizing Harry’s green eyes.

**“By the Power vested in me as one of your priest, it is my privilege to stand here on this _the fourteenth of February in 2022_ , to pronounce you, _Niall James Horan_ , and you, _Harry Edward Styles_ as _husbands for life_. _You may kiss your husband_.”**

For once, Niall was happy to hear that come out of someone’s mouth, and he felt Harry pull him closer, and kissed him. Niall was happy, because he was married, and he was kissing his husband.

 

All Niall knew, was that he, and Harry, loved each other, and that it would be their continued story – probably for the rest of their lives, until they’re “old and wrinkly” – as Harry said in his vows.

**Author's Note:**

> ❝A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.❞
> 
> ― Mignon McLaughlin


End file.
